Dragonsworn (clan)
The Dragonsworn are those who are sworn to follow the Dragon once he has been reborn. Despite his strength and prominence, Bardomir Lazar, the original head of the Dragonsworn, has been proven to be a false dragon and was put down by a contingent of the Child of Light. The Dragonsworn now follow Masema Dagar, the Prophet of the Dragon until such day that the true Dragon Reborn is discovered. The Dragonsworn reside in the nation of Ghealdan, in the city of Jehannah. There, they operate with the full faith and support of Queen Alliandre to protect the lands and search for the Dragon as thanks for liberating the city from oppression under the Shadow. In the Words of Masema Dagar, the Prophet of the Dragon Reborn To those who would serve, Any of those who seek to swear must prove their worth by completing the tasks that will lead them to me. If I find that you have weaseled your way in, you will be removed instantly on my orders. If you can't be trusted to do these menial tasks, how can you be responsible for the Light's victory in the Last Battle? Like the untrustworthy are not welcome among those who have sworn to me, neither are those who use the One Power for their own ends. If you chose to serve me, you chose to serve the Light, a far greater cause than the gain of a few baubles. I will not risk the fate of the world for anyone's petty desires, and you will be cast out and left for the dogs when I find out about any such activities. Set forth and cleanse the lands of the forces of the Dark. Any minion slain brings us closer to our goal. *signed in a strong script* Masema Dagar, Prophet of the Dragon Joining The Dragonsworn always welcome new recruits, and are known to actively advertise with fliers spread throughout the cities of the world. A copy of one has been obtained and reproduced below. (A message written in a firm hand is scrawled below) The Dragon will be reborn, and will ride again on the winds of time! We must break the ties that bind us and join together to repel the shadow. For those that feel the higher calling to fight not for their own country or for petty alliances, but that wish to fight to save the world, the Dragonsworn always welcome new members.To answer the call, all one must do is find a member of the Dragonsworn and make their intentions known. An applicant must be at least level 30, and be in good standing with most organizations of the light. The Dragonsworn believe that all skills and abilities should be used to fight against the Shadow, despite the short-sighted views that other organizations may have. We are an organization that must unite the Light before the Last Battle, and those that are murderers, thieves, or already too far consumed by madness are not welcome. May the light be victorious over the shadow! Ranks *Rank 1: Initiate *Rank 2: Proven *Rank 3: Dragonsworn *Rank 4: Dedicated *Rank 5: Dragonsworn Veteran *Rank 6: Dragon Officer *Rank 7: Dragon Lieutenant *Rank 8: Dragon Captain *Rank 9: Blade of the Dragon *the Guardian is the current Dragon Reborn. Clan Gear *Rank 1: a weathered red coat bearing a golden dragon (red robe) *Rank 5: a cuendillar dragon pendant on a simple chain (obsidian pendant) Equipment Retools *''ABS'' ** a rusted metal helmet and visor ** a battered cuirass painted with a blood-red emblem ** a pair of red-painted steel vambraces ** a set of dull-grey steel gauntlets ** a pair of red-painted steel greaves ** a pair of rusted steel boots *''Dodge'' ** a knitted woolen cap ** laced shirt of red linen ** a pair of red-stitched cloth sleeves ** a thin pair of woolen gloves ** a tight pair of leather breeches ** a crimson pair of worn leather boots *''Combo'' ** a coif of rusted steel links ** a hauberk of rusted steel links ** a pair of leather pauldrons with steel buckles ** a pair of worn leather gauntlets ** a set of reinforced leather leggings ** a pair of crimson leather boots with steel buckles Bonuses Those who acquire 1000 quest points and complete a master quest receive the Lord or Lady flag, master postures and mob lead. Channelers do not receive any additional bonuses, issuable items, or access to weaves. Category:Clans Category:Dragonsworn (clan)